The Impossible
by agapi16
Summary: Stranded on Paralell Earth, Rose goes to a psychiatrist.....Not as bad as it sounds hopefully CHAPTER 4 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. Do I have to spell it out? By now every one should know it's owned by the BBC. Unless you're a very thick someone……

Doctor Jane Fletcher sat at her desk writing up a progress report on a patient before her next one was due. A buzz came from her phone.

"Dr. Fletcher, Rose Tyler is here for her first session,"

Ah. Rose Tyler.

She had heard that she worked for Torchwood. An interesting and unique individual they all said, who took her work far more seriously than anyone else.

"Let her in Lucy"

No less than twenty seconds later a knock resounded on the small oak door

"Come in"

Rose Tyler was startled by the kindness in the voice of her psychiatrist.

"Um. Hi I uh.. Are you Dr. Fletcher?" Rose asked with trepidation

"Yes. Yes I am. Would you care to take a seat Miss Tyler.)

"Yeah of course"

Rose Tyler had seen a lot in so little time. Knowledge was etched into her eyes. Like she knew things anyone would have thought impossible. And she did. she knew, and saw, and did the impossible.

A few days before Dr. Fletcher had received a note from an anonymous person.

_Dr. Fletcher,_

_Rose Tyler has been sent to you to cope with loss. She is not insane. Every word that she says is true._

_Remember that._

**Do you like it so far?**

**Please review, I'd appreciate it ever so much **

_**agapi16**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I'm just going to carry on my disclaimer from the first chapter. (Am I allowed to do that?) Anyway I hope you enjoy and hopefully like it!

"What would you like to talk about?"

Rose swallowed hard "A man"

"Oh?" Dr. Fletcher was surprised at the answer. "Why do you want to talk about him?"

Rose looked at the psychiatrist with sorrowful eyes. "Because that's how I came to be here"

"In this room?" Dr. Fletcher asked

"In this room, in this clinic, in this world, on this planet in this universe."

This answer puzzled Dr. Fletcher greatly. Rose Tyler was talking in riddles.

"What do you mean in this world?" questioned Dr. Fletcher.

"I was born elsewhere; the parallel of this planet"

Was Rose Tyler telling her that she was an alien?

Rose continued, "I was born on planet Earth, but in a different universe altogether. I am human if that's what you're worried about."

Dr. Fletcher just stared at her.

"This sounds crazy to you doesn't it? Rose smiled bitterly

"Just a bit Miss Tyler"

"That's what they all say. Please call me Rose."

**Should I carry on or should I just give up, crawl into a little ball and die; never to write fanfiction again?**

**agapi16**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Shall I refresh your memory? I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO! If I did……Well, I don't. But if I did……. Oh never mind!

This chapter is dedicated to **bookEnd, RagamuffinSundrop, Mikkifavo, Batman'sBeauty18, and last but not least,SciFiLeslie! **

Thank you so much you don't know how much those reviews mean to me, you really cheered up my holiday!

Well that's all from me until the bottom of the page, so……… Enjoy!

"Ok Rose…This man. Does he have a name?" questioned Dr. Fletcher

"He has a title. I never knew his name." Answered Rose

_A title? _

_This session was getting odder by the minute._

"What did he call himself?"

"The Doctor" A faint smile appeared on Rose's delicate features. A faraway smile full of memories.

"And why did he call himself The Doctor?" asked Dr. Fletcher, intrigued by this simple yet complicated answer.

"Because he helped people."

"He cured them?" Dr. Fletcher assumed this was the answer.

"Sometimes. He fixed things; set them right, the way they were supposed to be."

"In what way?"

"With Time."

Deciding to refer to another area of conversation, Dr. Fletcher asked another question.

"How did you meet this 'Doctor' then?"

"He blew up my job."

"Excuse me Rose, did you just say he _blew up your job_? Why?" queried Dr. Fletcher, obviously flustered once again by the answer she received from this strange young woman.

This session was the queerest she had ever held in her entire career!

"He had his reasons."

A loud buzz echoed around the spacious room.

"I'm terribly sorry Rose but we'll have to continue this another time; Say next Tuesday?"

"That would be just fine Dr. Fletcher, just fine."

**Well the first session is finished. I hope I have reached your high standard of fiction…. If not please write to me, I have a very open mind and if you have any suggestions on anything, like I said; just write.**

I know I'm not a whiz at punctuation, but I shall endeavour to improve it at any rate. 

**You know I would greatly appreciate some reviews.(pretty please!)**

**Until the next update……..**

_**agapi16**_


	4. The Madness of Psychiatry

Heya guys so sorry it took so long to update! Had it all in my head I just didn't have the time to type it up! (My mum banned me for a week) :( Anyway the first half of the second session is up. The next session really is going to be one chapter. I promise!

Tuesday came around surprisingly quickly, and once again, Rose Tyler sat opposite Dr. Fletcher.

"So Rose, the last time we talked, we talked about a man, and he blew up your job."

"Yes"

"You said he had his reasons…Could you tell me one?" enquired Dr. Fletcher

"Plastic. Living plastic." answered Rose as if the answer was normal." Well its proper name was 'The Nestene Consciousness'"

"And this 'living plastic' what did it look like?"

"Window shop dummies' answered slightly amused.

_Something stirred at the edge of Dr. Fletcher's own consciousness. _

_Two words – BAD WOLF_

"Where were you when this was happening?"

"When it started, I was in the store basement. The dummies in storage started twitching and moving. They were going to kill me; I was backed up against a wall. He took my hand, looked into my eyes," Rose lifted her head and looked at Dr. Fletcher "And told me to run."

It was the most surreal experience. Dr. Fletcher saw an image form in her mind. It was blurry at first and then cleared up. She saw a balding man who looked about forty dressed in trousers and a distinguishable leather jacket. He had steely blue eyes and a hard expression on his face.

"He led me to the end of a corridor that turned out to be the fire exit door. He slammed the door in my face 'cos he was going to blow up the entire shop and a transmitter that was on the roof. The next morning he showed up at my flat, found a dummy arm alive and took off. He was so rude." Rose seemed amused.

"When I got to my boyfriend's flat, I looked him up on the internet. I found a website all about him and arranged a meeting with the creator; a guy called Clive. He showed me photos of The Doctor over a hundred years ago."

"What are you trying to say? That he could live longer than a normal human being?" Dr. Fletcher questioned

"What makes you say that he was human?" Rose lifted one eyebrow.

"What was he?" Dr. Fletcher was almost afraid of the answer.

"An alien"

"What was the name of his species?" _If aliens had names………_

"He was a Time Lord. The last of the Time Lords." Rose replied melancholically

Dr. Fletcher was surprised at the normality of what an aliens' name would be

"Did he look human?"

"Yeah."

The image came back to Dr. Fletcher's mind like a mirage.

"What did he look like?"

"He looked about forty, really young considering his age"

"How old was he?"

"900"

_Oh my God……….._

"Years old, as in Earth Years?"

"Yep." Rose was amused at the look on Dr. Fletcher's face

Dr. Fletcher mentally slapped herself. Rose _was_ talking about an actual person and considering the nature of her job, she could _not_ be hallucinating this. It was all too vivid. Then came the subject of the image recurring itself in her mind's eye. She had to make sure _she_ wouldn't start needing a psychiatrist herself.

"What colour his eyes?"

"Blue-Grey. Like a storm."

"Did he wear a leather jacket?"

"Yeah…. hey - how did you know that?"

Dr. Fletcher's heart rate increased.

"You told me something about a man in a leather jacket. Don't you remember?" answered Dr. Fletcher very unconvincingly

"I didn't tell you. How did you know?"

**I just HAD to put that cliffhanger in. Soz! **

**I will strive to update soon! High school is very demanding………**

**Once again I do appreciate reviews (you can get a cyber-cookie!)**

**Until the next time!!**

**agapi16**


End file.
